Healing
by NinjaHandyMan08
Summary: The Painted Lady Katara runs into the Blue Spirit Zuko after healing some townsfolk. The Blue Spirit attempts to comfort her when she gets distreased about the townfolk and firenation. Zutara I do not own Avatar...


Ok this was my first ever fic…

I do not own Avatar. Mike Brian and Nickelodeon do…

Her eyes scanned the room. The curtains were drawn but still a sliver of moonlight reached parts of the dark, damp corners of the room. The smell of the wounded hit her. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes willing herself to not gag in disgust.  
She made her way through the small room, careful not to tread on any of the people who had come to be wounded the previous day.  
The fire nation attack had been a surprise for the small earth kingdom village. They had attacked without warning and to no real reason other than for fun and pleasure. Her stomach clenched. She felt sick. How could people do such a thing?  
She sighed and started forward to the person furthest away. She reached for some water which obeyed her sudden wrist movements. Her hand began to glow as the water circled her palm. She drew her hand closer to the victim's wounds and laid her small hand delicately and gently onto his wound. The man squirmed in his sleep but did not waken. His face relaxing in comfort as she moved her hand away, no longer tortured with the ache at his side. The maiden rose to her feet and continued this process with the next person, then the next.  
Soon she was finished. She was tired, the healing had taken a lot out of her. As she rose from her bending position a small wind came through the window, opening the curtains. The moon shone against her, illuminating her body. Her white veil moved as the wind caught it. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the wave of clean, fresh air, cooling and relaxing her. She stood, immobilized by the feel of the breeze against her body. The red paint on her face shining as the moon beams hit her. The breeze stopped and she opened her eyes again. The room was once again dark. She sighed and turned to go back out the door.  
Outside she breathed in the fresh air, willing her tears back. So many had suffered, so many had died. It wasn't fair for anyone.  
She walked down the path leading to the ocean. The wind picking up the sand and swirled it around her, brushing gently against her chestnut skin and mixing in amongst her brown curls. She breathed in the smell of salty air and took her first step onto the sand. She was walking towards the open ocean oblivious to the fact that she wasn't alone anymore the only thing that mattered to her at the moment was getting to the ocean.  
Her slow steps became a fast walk but no sooner she had changed again and was running as hard as she could towards the open water, willing herself to go faster.  
She felt her legs stop suddenly as she reached the waters edge. Carefully, she slipped of her shoes and set them aside. Quietly and gently she stepped into the water. It spiralled and twirled around her feet, sinking them slightly into the soft sand. She felt her worries wash away into nothing as the ocean continued to sooth her.  
"Fancy meeting you here" a gentle voice spoke softly from behind her. She turned to see a man dressed in a black ninja like suit. No part of his skin was showing not even his face which was covered with a smiling blue mask.  
"The blue spirit" she said stepping out of the water and touching the side of his head with her hand. He leaned into her touch. She heard him take a deep breath before he spoke again.  
"So how fairs the painted lady" his voice holding concern.  
"I am unhappy." She said stepping away, turning her back on him. "Why must the world be at war, why can't it just stop? How many more wounded will I see" she broke down in sobs. Turning she flung herself at him, burring her face into his chest.  
She did not stop him when he removed her veiled hat and gently started to stroke her hair reassuringly. She looked at him and reached her hands up. Her hands found his mask. They gently rested at the sides of his mask were she proceeded to remove it. He did not complain or try to stop her, he merely just stood there waiting. She pulled the mask away and gasped. "Zuko?"  
Suddenly he pulled her into a kiss. Katara was surprised at the sudden movement but slowly smiled and leaned into him. When they finally broke apart they were both breathing heavily. Katara smiled up at him happily and lovingly, his emotions mirroring hers.  
As they leaned in again they knew that even though other people thought this was wrong, it was also right, because this small reunion and relationship was the start of many that could heal this war.  
Fire and Water.  
Ying and Yang

The End


End file.
